


Second Chances

by TinyAngryWriter



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Bad Dreams, F/F, F/M, Fighting, Hurt/Comfort, I gave sea hawk a past I'm not sure why tho, Light Angst, Minor Violence, Mutual Pining, Nightmares, Not really about the ships, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Pirates, Revenge, Sailing, Second Chances, War, after the first season, idk what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-12 21:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18454697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyAngryWriter/pseuds/TinyAngryWriter
Summary: With the Horde still at large, Adora, Glimmer, and Bow look to find other princesses to strengthen the new princess alliance.The pirate princess could be a strong ally, but could also be more trouble than she’s worth.





	1. Time for a Visit

 

~Set right after the battle of Brightmoon

~ ~ ~

 

“We’ve won the battle this time, but the Horde is still at large. To stop them completely we need to strengthen the Princess Alliance,” Queen Angella stated only hours after the Horde was forced to retreat. The Brightmoon queen gathered Glimmer and the other princesses, along with Bow and SeaHawk while her guards and subjects cleaned up some of the damage done.

Most of the princesses started to rattle off names of others who might be interested in joining, all except Mermista who frowned when one name popped into her mind.

“Mermista? Do you know someone?” Bow asked excitedly. With a low groan, she admitted that she did.

 

~ ~ ~ 

 

“Eyes up! Captain topside!” a crew member called making the rest of the crew on deck cheer loudly. Her thick boots thumped loudly on the old wooden planks below. She walked with a brisk stride, unwavering as she took her place at the wheel. Gripping the old wheel she felt the grain of the wood dig into her calloused hands.

“Mornin’ men,” she smirked crookedly as her steel-blue eyes over-looking her ship’s deck. Everything was working as it should be, every man and woman doing their part in keeping their home in top shape.

The salty sea air stung her nose, cooling her dark tanned skin as the sun bore down unrelentlessly without a cloud for cover. Tempestia adjusted her triangle hat that was a little big for her. Her grandmother said she would grow into it like the rest of the pirate queens before her.  

“Cap’in, Horde ship off the Port Bow!” the crewmember in the Crowsnest bellowed. Steel eyes scanned the ocean's horizon, zeroing in on the lone Horde boat. Possible a scout, too small to hold more than a dozen soldiers if they were lucky.

Tempestia’s lips curled dangerously.

That boat was not lucky today.

“What say you men? Feel like picking off one tiny scout?”

There was a roar of agreement as her crew picked up their weapons.

“Lift mast - loose anchor! Send two row-bows, we’ll be back before breakfast,” Tempestia called, making her crew chuckle as she kicked up her sword and pistol. She hopped into one of the rowboats as it lowered to the sea.

 

They were back before breakfast.

Tempestia and her crew robbed the scout ship blind, leaving barely any Horde men standing. They climbed up the side of the Queen Pirate Mothership just as their chef rang the bell for breakfast. More than half of her crew eagerly rushed below deck to the dining cabin, leaving the bare minimum to maintain the Queenship. Tempestia stayed topside as well, not getting food yet.                

“What troubles you Tem?” a voice called above her. Looking up, the Pirate Queen looked to see dark almost navy blue hair shimmer in the sunlight. Monolided, wide eyes gazed into her own steel-blue eyes. The siren runaway, Tempestia’s closest friend, Musara was hanging from a rope upside down. How that didn’t make her head explode, Tempestia would never know.

“What makes you think I’m troubled?” the captain retorted.

“Ah, my mistake, the great pirate queen is _never_ troubled, how could I forget?”

“I see your sarcasm has gotten better,” Tempestia smirked.

“As good as your lies?”

Steel-blue eyes rolled up before she made them gaze ahead diligently as her smirk fell.

“Why don’t you get some food? I can stand at the helm,” Musara added in all seriousness.   

“Not hungry, get food yourself.”

“Ooh, I see,” Musa said adjusting so she was sitting in the rope like it was a swing.

“Well I’d hope you can see, you _are_ the lookout, Musa.”

“Yes but I also _see_ that you’re not sleeping well lately. Wanna talk about it?”

“Would you drop it Musara?” Tempestia shot her elbow out to jab her friend but Musa expected it and swung away on her rope with a chuckle. She came back around now hovering over the Captain, “Why, is that an order?”

“Think of it as a threat if you don’t get back to the Crowsnest.”

“Yes Cap’in,” Musara saluted mockingly before climbing back up to her post. Just as Tempestia let a heavy sigh loose as her shoulders sagged, her name was called again; This time by a voice that always made her stand up straight and at attention.

 

“Gramma,” she turned to watch the previous pirate Queen, Dracia stride up the steps to the wheel beside Tempestia. Her right arm was folded behind her back, her shirts left sleeve was tied off at the end, waving in the wind like her short silver hair.  

“Why aren’t you eating?”

“I was letting the crew eat first.”

Dracia dark blue eyes narrowed dangerously before she stated, “You’re not sleeping well -”

“I’m fine.”

“Don’t interrupt me and don’t lie to me Tempestia. You know I’ve got eyes and ears on this ship even after I die.”

Tempestia frowned, wondering if it was Muse or Aicher who sold her out to Dracia this time. She pondered on which response would end this quickly and not make her feel like a little princess, following her grandma all over the boat again. Tempestia was the queen and the captain now, she thought that once she earned both those titles she wouldn’t have to answer to her grandma anymore… she should’ve known better.

“Go eat with your crew and then go get some rest. I’ll take the wheel,” Dracia said since her granddaughter didn’t respond fast enough.

“I’m the captain, I can’t just sleep whenever I want -”

“You can and you will. The ship is only as strong as her captain and the captain -”

“Is only as strong as her crew. I know.”

“Go get some rest… and stop interrupting me.”

“Yet you can interrupt me?”

Dracia took a jab at her granddaughter which she easily dodged and laughed before moving to go join her crew. A hand shot out, grasping her meaty bicep tightly, holding her into place as Dracia said, “I know what you’re trying to do Tempestia. You won’t find him.”

Even after her grandmother let her bicep go, Tempestia stayed glued to the first step before slowly forcing her legs to move. It felt like her boots were glued to the floor as she went below deck to join her crew for their meal.

 

~ ~ ~

 

“Tempestia? Was she at the Winter Ball?” Adora asked, trying to rifle through the flashcards she made or recall her face. Everything happened so fast at the ball and Adora ran around most of the time trying to catch Catra in her plan.

“No pirate princess has ever gone to a ball,” Frosta informed her.

“Why not?”

“Because they _never_ get their mail,” Mermista groaned through clenched teeth. She shivered at the mere memory of all the mail and invitations for the pirate princesses and queens. In Mermista’s palace, there was a whole room dedicated solely to housing the pirate princess’s unopened mail and other forms. Every ten years or so they do recycle the letters and such.

“So she’s your-?” Adora trailed off, not really sure.

“She’s like my distant cousin… Our great, great grandmas were twins or something so they decided to split the ruling between the land and the sea or whatever.”

“We’re going to meet more pirates!?” Bow cried, his eyes dazzeling in excitment.

“Princess Mermista, do you truly believe that your cousin would want to aid our cause?” Queen Angella asked.

“I mean, I guess it’s worth a shot, but I wouldn't -”

“Adventure!” Seahawk cried, pointing to a boat with Bow beside him.

“Ugh, do we have to go see her right _now_?”

Angella looked around her palace before smiling at Mermista and said, “It has been a long day. Why don’t we clean up here for a bit? We’ll rest up and go see Tempestia tomorrow.”

 

Mermista frowned unsure if she should tell someone what bothered her. She was close with Tempestia, or at least she use to be. They haven't seen each other in almost ten years. She didn’t know if Tempest would even agree to met her, she wasn’t raised like most princesses with fine etiquette and following rules and such. Even Mermista’s father shuddered to mention their great-aunt Dracia.

As everyone went to go help rebuild the castle, Sea Hawk went to Mermista, dropping his voice to a careful whisper he asked, “Are you sure we should go see Tempestia?”

Mermista frowned but said nothing.

 

The following morning, after packing supplies and eating breakfast, Adora, Bow, and Glimmer followed Mermista to her boat along with Sea Hawk.

“Are you sure you’ll be ok without us mom?” Glimmer asked at the docks. Angella smiled at her daughter, placing a hand on her shoulder gently she said, “Don’t worry, I have Netossa and Spinnerella, Frosta and Perfuma have offered to help us. We can manage for a few days Glimmer.”

The mother and daughter shared a quick hug before Glimmer rushed to catch up and sit between Adora and Bow.

Mermista and Sea Hawk maintained sailing, mostly due to Mermista pushing the waves in their favor. It took a good four hours until Merimetsa pointed out the largest ship any of them has ever seen.

One of the smaller sail sheet’s - the jib - was a big as Mermista’s boat. An old, royal blue flag waved proudly at the top of the crow nests. On it was painted a skull with a crown and two short swords crossing at the bottom. Adora counted three rows of cannons on the side. The whole bottom half was made out of the same metal as Mermista’s boat but the top deck still seemed to retain its original wood.

“ _That’s_ where she lives!?” Bow cried.

“Yeaaah… Adora, you might wanna cover up,” Mermista pointed out.

Without a word, Glimmer unhinged her cape and wrapped it around Adora.

“When we get back, we’ll find you a new shirt.”  

 

~    ~ ~

 

“Cap’in! Ship at the Port quarter!” Musara bellowed from her Crowsnest. Tempestia whipped around her eyes narrowing in the noon sun. At the left towards the back was a small sailing ship with the unmistakable sparkling teal sails. Tempestia’s lips coiled before she shouted orders, “Prepared to be boarded! Toss them a line! It seems my cousin wants to pay us a visit.”

Her crew dropped their anchor and closed the sails to stop and allow Mermista to catch up and latch onto them. As someone threw a ladder over the edge, the rest of her topside crew lined up as Tempestia marched down the steps to the main deck and said, “Listen up! You all know the rules of Salineas; Mermista has no power on my ship, but they are to be treated with respect, they are guests on our ship and she is still my cousin. Understood?”

There was a collective agreement of, “Aye Cap’in,” as Mermista pulled herself over the rails with a grunted ‘ _ugh_ ’. Mermista then stood to her full height, as most a head taller than Tempestia.

“Mista!” the pirate queen greeted happily, going over to hug her cousin. Mermista’s mouth twitched into a small smile before Tempestia pulled away.

“Can’t you get stairs or something? Pulling yourself up a ladder is such a drag.”

Tempestia let out a throaty chuckle before retorting, “I’ll look into it.” Then turned to watch three other people climb onto her deck. Glimmer teleported with a proud smile.

 

“Glimmer maybe you should take it easy with using your magic. We’re far away from the Moonstone,” Bow fretted.

“Yeah, and who knows how long we’ll be here,” Adora added. The trio quickly stopped their conversation as they watched the ship captain stride over to them. Her whole energy read intimidation with her standing tall and shoulder's back, plush lips pressed into a firm line. But it was her steeled eyes that really made their blood turn cold, afraid to move as if they were standing before a tiger. 

“Sea Hawk,” Tempestia greeted with a tight voice. The younger trio looked over at him in surprise as he returned just as coldly, “Capitan Tempestia.”

“Who are the fresh bloods?” Tempest jutted out her chin.

“Glimmer, Adora and Bow. They’re apart of the Princess Alliance and so am I… that’s why we’re here Tem,” Mermista explained behind her.

Tempestia’s eyes narrowed as she zeroed in on the blonde. Adora started to squirm under Tempestia’s steely gaze before she straightened herself to keep her full height and not burrow into herself. Tempestia’s eyes moved to scan her crew who eagerly awaited to see why they were here.

“Back to your posts!” she bellowed suddenly startling the younger three. “Follow me,” she then ordered the guests. The pirate queen guided them across the deck and to her cabin.

 

The group gaped in awe at all the possessions, some of them being beautiful art, or elegant teapots and cups, there were three full shelves of old books and some leatherbound journals. Even the furniture looked to be made of the same wood as the ship originally was. There were two large beds both with curtains around the posts. In the back, they could gaze out the steel framed windows with light pouring in. They didn’t get a chance to admire it for very long.

As soon as the door closed, it didn’t matter that the sun was streaming in from the large windows, Tempestia seemed to dwarf the warm light with her own hard, cold frown. She folded her arms over her chest and said, “So, lemme guess, you want me to join the Princess Alliance.”

“Well… yeah actually,” Adora said sheepishly before Glimmer nudged her. With a quiet, ‘ _oh yeah_ ’, she took out her sword and said, “I’m She-Ra.”

“Right, and I’m a flying pink rhino.”

The blonde looked over at Glimmer who nodded encouragingly. Adora held the sword up, almost touching the tall ceiling before crying, “For the Honor of Grayskull!”

There was a bright flash before a tall blonde stood before Tempestia. Glimmer and Bow smiled with pride, eagerly awaiting the pirate queen’s answer.

In that moment they found that Tempestia had the same bored, unimpressed face as Mermista as she stated, “No.”

“What? Why not?” Adora, now She-Ra let the sword hang as her shoulder sagged.

“I’ve got better things to do than run around with kids and some She-Ra,” Tempestia leaned against a nearby wall.

“Hey, we’re not kids!” Bow protested, Glimmer agreeing next to him.

“We just defeated a Horde attack on Brightmoon, the forest is vulnerable now. We need more allies to defeat the Horde.”

“Not my fight,” she shrugged.

Glimmer looked to Mermista desperately.

“Tem, I know what you’re thinking but it won’t be like last time -”

“How do you know that?” she barked, shoving herself off the wall as she bristled. Bow and Glimmer flinched at how she took an aggressive stance as she spat out, “How do _you_ know what I’m thinking Mermista? We haven't seen each other in ten years -,” Tempestia clenched her jaw, taking a deep breath to calm herself.      

“My answer is no, that’s final,” she said before exiting her own cabin.

 

She swung the door open so forcefully she almost knocked over the few prying ears who were crouched next to the door. Tempestia ignored them in favor of going to take her position at the wheel, shouting to raise anchor as she marched up the steps.

Musara, one of the eavesdroppers, pulled herself up to the back of the boat to hang on a rope around Tempestia.  

 

After the door slammed shut, Adora reverted back to her normal body.

“What was that about?”

Mermista folded her arms over her midsection but stayed quiet. Glimmer frowned and asked, “Why did you suggest her?”

“I tried to tell you guys that she would say no.”

“Should we go try other princesses then?” Bow asked.

“No, Tempestia basically controls all the sea. If we have her on our side that will be a big advantage,” Adora persisted.

“Do you think Tempestia will let us stay until we can convince her?” Glimmer asked. Mermista let out a strangled noise, one that didn’t instill much confidence and said that her cousin would most likely send them home.

 

The groves of the wood bit into Tempestia’s hand as she gripped the handles tightly. Even Musara knew to stay quiet right now. Dracia knew as well, but that didn’t mean that she would.

“Why didn’t you alert me that Mermista was here?” she demanded. Sensing the tension, Musa quickly pulled herself up her rope.  

“They’re leaving anyway.”

“Why? Did something happen in Sailneas?”

“No,” Tempestia clenched her back teeth.

“Tempestia -” two voices said at the same time. Dracia turned to find her great niece on the first step up to the wheel.

“Mermista, it is good to see you, dear,” Dracia smiled, her arm reaching out as a hug.

“Aunt Dracia, hi... it’s good to see you too,” Mermista nervously leaned in for her one-armed embrace.

“How are things in Sailneas, hows your father?”

“He's good, and they’re better now,” Mermista looked back to Adora.

“Who are your guests?”

“This is Glimmer, Bow, and Adora… you know Sea Hawk.”

“Yes, unfortunately,” the others couldn’t tell if the retired queen was being serious or just teasing. Sea Hawk was unfazed nonetheless as he bowed deeply and said, “Captain Dracia. It’s good to see you.”

There was a long pause before Dracia’s let out a bark of a laugh. She then turned back to her niece and said, “Tempest tells me you’re leaving already?”

Mermista’s light copper eyes darted over to Tempestia who’s owl steel eyes were staring ahead, ignoring the group beside her.

“Actually, I was hoping we could stay for a few days.”

“Of course.” - “No.”

Tempestia and Dracia’s eyes snapped to each other, glaring sharp daggers at each other. They seemed to wage war against each other with just their eyes before Dracia spoke, still not breaking eye contact with her granddaughter as she stated, “the princess of Sailneas is always welcome for as long as she likes on the Grand Queen Ship, including any guests she brings. That is how the land and the sea maintain an alliance and kinship.”

Everyone could see Tempestia clench her back jaw but said nothing.     

“Come, I’ll show you to your guest cabins.”

Wind whipped around Tempestia’s black hair, even though it was braided on the sides and pulled into a tight ponytail. Rain started to pelt her face as dark clouds drew overhead, the waves grew until they were tickling the top of the deck rails.

“Tempestia!” Musara called over the roar of the wind. She slid down her rope, dropping next to her friend. She reached out, grasping the captain's brawny bicep.  

Snapping out of her trance the wind died to mere whispers, the clouds again went back to drifting overhead lazily was the water below calmed again.  

   


	2. Renewal

 

There was a soft whimper followed by a jerk of the head. Glimmer trembled as a pained groan escaped her lips. A thin sheet of sweat covered her skin as her hair stuck to her forehead like paint.

 

Adora awoke easily next to the Brightmoon princess. She smiled when she realized that sleeping in a shared cabin was like being back at the Horde with a symphony of snores and murmurs. Only on the ship she found that the gentle creaking added to the white noise. Mermista, Bow, and Glimmer had a more difficult time falling asleep, all of them use to having a large, plush bed in a room all to themselves. Sea Hawk was the only other one to have fallen asleep like a baby as well. He often said he couldn’t sleep well unless on a rocking boat.

 

She turned to see if anyone else was up but found Glimmer’s face pinched in fear. Climbing out from the padded hammock, rather ungracefully, her foot got tangled in her rushed state and almost caused her to fall. Adora kneeled beside Glimmer’s hammock.

“Glimmer? Glimmer, wake up,” the blonde gently touched her shoulder.

Startling her awake, Glimmer’s pink and purple eyes snapped open.

“A-Adora?” she whispered before snapping up and clamping her arms around her friend. Adora was surprised for a second before coiling her own arms around the Brightmoon princess.

 

“It’s ok, I’m here Glimmer. We’re alright,” her calloused fingers stretched up, carding themselves into Glimmer’s hair. She ignored the dampness from sweat in favor of holding the princess’s head.

Glimmer trembled, her eyes squeezing shut as she pressed her face as close to Adora’s neck as she could.  

Adora’s knees started for hurt from how long she was kneeling there, but a little discomfort was worth it to hold Glimmer. It was a solid ten minutes later when Glimmer slowly peeled herself off the blonde. Her eyes stayed trained on the tear stain she left on Adora’s shirt as she meekly offered,    

“S-Sorry… bad dream.”

“It’s okay… do you want to talk about it?”

Glimmer’s gut twisted painfully at the thought of her nightmare as she licked her lips nervously. She opened her mouth to speak but was cut off when someone called, “Breakfast!”

 

Bow practically fell out of his taller hammock, landing on the flooring with a screech.

“Ugh, do you have to be so loud?” Mermista sat up in her cot. She had refused every offer from her great aunt for a more plush and luxurious bed. Her princess of Sailneas had instead opted for sharing a large cot with Sea Hawk who was already putting on his boots. He was used to the routine of course.

 

Glimmer quickly wrapped her cape around Adora again before getting dressed her self. She gave the blonde a small grin, one that only could lift one side of her mouth and did nothing to reassure Adora that she was fine.

 

They emerged from their cabin, watching as the others filed into the dining area. Some split off to go topside, again it was the bare minimum that went up until the rest of the crew had their share of food. As the skeleton crew went to take their posts, the nighttime crew slumped down the steps and into their bunks to catch some shut-eye.

 

Mermista and Sea Hawk led the younger three to where everyone was eating. Almost everyone who saw Mermista gave a short bow and said, “Your Highness.”

Adora’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion; when Tempestia moved around the ship, everyone called her ‘ _Captain_ ’ and even Dracia wasn’t called any royal titles.

“Uh, why does everyone keep calling Mermista ‘ _Highness_ ’?” she whispered to Glimmer and Bow. She obviously knew that Mermista was royalty but didn't understand why Tempest’s crew was being formal.

 

“Sailneas use to rule over all of the seas until they split it between the land and the ocean. Technically Mermista has more power than Tempestia or Dracia since she rules the land. So the sea is like a sub-kingdom to Sailneas,” Glimmer explained.

“If Mermista wanted to, she could overthrow Tempestia and take back the sea for Sailneas but since they split the ruling, their family has found it easier to rule like this,” Sea Hawk added on quietly as Mermista picked up a tray for food, unaware or either uncaring of her friends talking about her. 

Seeing that the blonde was still confused about details like who Tempestia’s subjects were, Bow chipped in and said that the pirate queen’s subjects were sailors and pirates. There was an old saying that the queen of the sea would look after someone while they were out at sea, that fishermen and sailors are her responsibility until they go back to land.

“There’s a whole song about it!” Bow ended happily.  

 

The group filed into the food line, getting even portions of food as everyone else. Glimmer spotted someone waving to them at a long table. She nodded at Adora before weaving between the crew to get the girl with dark almost navy blue hair that was cut into a mohawk.

“Hey, I’m Musara,” she greeted happily offering the rest of her bench and the bench on the other side of the table for them to sit. “So, you’re Tem’s cousin?” she asked Mermista after everyone introduce themselves, except Sea Hawk.

“Uh, yeah?”

“She use to talk about you a lot… must be nice.”

“What?”

“Having a family that’s so close,” Musa shrugged.

 

Mermista stayed quiet as she gazed into her food. Sea Hawk risked a glance at the Sailneas princess before Musa pulled his attention back to catch up.

“So Hawk, how’ve you been on your own now?”

“Oh it’s been well, having many adventures, especially since meeting these three,” he jabbed a thumb at the trio, quickly getting attention off of him and Mermista. They both knew it was only a matter of time before the siren tried to strike up a conversation with Mermista if she kept talking to Sea Hawk. The Sailneas princess looked up at Sea Hawk and gave a small, grateful smile as Bow talked about some of his inventions which Musa seemed very interested in.  

 

As Musara and Bow were about to launch an arrow that either released a net or created a fog, Dracia came over with a barrel-chested man behind her. Dracia was rather short to begin with, but compared to the man she looked to be the size of a child.

“Mind if we join you?” she asked.

“Of course not Captain,” Sea Hawk smiled. The large man who was introduced as the cook, Aicher, set two trays down as Dracia took a seat.

“I’m not the captain anymore Hawk,” the retired queen said as she pushed her short silver hair back. She took her mug of tea into her hand, sipping it slowly as her dark blue eyes scanned the dining area.

“Where’s Tempest?” Mermista asked.

“Probably at the wheel, if she didn’t oversleep again,” Dracia’s sharp eyes snapped over to the runaway siren. Musara frowned as she bowed her head in an attempt to escape the knowing gaze.

 

Mermista finished her plate before anyone else. She set it in the dirty pile before going topside. There were more people in their posts now, doing their jobs but still showing Mermista respect when she passed by; the usual bow and hastened “ _You’re highness_.”

The Sailneas princess easily found her cousin at the wheel like her great aunt said. She moved up the stairs while greeting, “Hey.”

Tempestia jolted a little before looking over to see Mermista.

“Hey yourself,” she greeted back as her cousin leaned against a nearby handrail.

“Doesn’t that ever get boring?” Mermista asked, referring to just standing at the wheel. Tempestia let out a chuckle and answered with, “Yeah sometimes… that’s why Musa make it interesting.”

“The siren huh?” Mermista let a playful smirk lift the corner of her lips as she rested her chin in her palm.

“What?” Tempest pursed her lips as her dark tanned cheeks heated up.

“I’ve seen how you looked at her Pesta.”

“Yeah like _you’re_ any better.”

“Least I actually worked it out with my crush and stuff.”

“Shut up,” the captain grumbled.

 

A stale silence washed over the pair as they both pointed their gazes to the water. In the early morning, the sun floated just over the horizon but thanks to the low mainsail it was blocked from their eyes. They both appreciated the ripples of the azure sea with dancing purples and pinks from the early sky.

“About yesterday… I’m sorry for what I said,” Tempestia said suddenly as a gust of wind picked up.

Mermista shivered from the breeze that passed them before answering, “It’s alright…I tried to tell them you wouldn’t want to.”

Once the words were said, the pair wished for the wind to come back. Instead, the waves below started to lap at the boat more forcefully.

 

Tempestia let out a harsh sigh before turning to her cousin to say, “let’s just forget about it. Com’on, let’s do something fun.”

“Like what?” Mermista asked warily. When they were young and Tempestia wanted to do something ‘ _fun_ ’, it usually ended with them getting scolded and something almost destroyed. If they were not royalty they more than likely would’ve ended up in jail. Like one time, when they set fire to a cart and rolled it down the streets. Honestly, Mermista tried to stop her cousin, but Tempestia wanted to see how fast the cart would go… setting it on fire was something that happened accidentally. But now with cannons at her command, Mermista feared what her cousin could get away with now.

 

She almost let her shoulders sag in relief when Dracia marched up the steps and said to Tempestia, “I see you haven't overslept again.”

“What makes you think I slept at all?” Tempest grinned. Mermista’s eyes widened, wondering if she was referring to Musara like the retired queen when she shot the siren a look in the dining area. She thought that Tempest hadn't talked to Musara about romantic stuff, unless she misunderstood.

“I thought Musara was helping the nightmares?”

Tempestia glanced back at her cousin, wishing that her gramma would choose to talk about these kinds of things when people weren't around. “She is gramma but sometimes her songs don’t help.”

Dracia frowned, unsatisfied that the siren wasn’t helping her granddaughter like she promised. 

“Gramma it’s not her fault -”

“Why don’t you get some food Tempestia, I’ll take the wheel,” the retired queen ordered as it made sense to Mermista now.

 

With a huff, Tempest released the wheel. Mermista walked with her on the deck slowly as the wind whipped their hair around. The Sailneas princess started to see why crew members kept their hair short or braided and tied tight.

“You’re having nightmares?” she asked after they passed one poor crew member who didn’t know if he should bow or salute first.

Tempest sighed, seeing no reason in hiding it she said, “Yeah… Musa usually stays with me in my cabin and sings when I wake up from a bad dream. I feel bad because she deserves a full night's rest like anyone else so sometimes… I don’t wake her.”

“But then aunt Dracia gets mad about it?”

“Yeah kinda,” the pirate queen sighed.

Mermista waited a few beats before asking, “So then you’re _not_ with Musara yet?”

”Ugh, shut up already,” Tempestia playfully shoved her cousin. That was a no.

 

The cousins entered the dining area, all that was left was some of the skeleton crew from last night who woke up due to hunger, Aicher and Musa who still sat with the younger trio and Sea Hawk.

“Tem, I saved you some food and tea,” Musara called, moving over for her friend. Tempest smiled gratefully as she took a seat, watching as Mermista sat next to Sea Hawk. Tempestia and Sea Hawk’s eyes met for a moment before he dropped his gaze quickly, wrapping an arm around Mermista’s waist.  

 

~ ~ ~

 

The day progressed on slowly, so slowly in fact Bow felt the need to announce, “I thought hanging out with pirates would be more fun.”

It was night and once again Bow and the two princesses had trouble falling asleep. Adora found herself climbing into Glimmer’s hammock after the Brightmoon princess woke her up in the dead of night.

 

Sea Hawk watched all of this before getting up and going topside. The skeleton crew greeted him softly before continuing with their jobs. He went to the side railing, leaning forward as he stared down at the water below. It took on a silver highlight tonight with just a sliver of the moon above for light. Past the reflected light, however, was a deep blue that sunk into darkness. Sea Hawk shivered at that, imagining the night time water greet him once again.

“Hey,” he heard, turning to see Mermista wrapped in their blanket. As she moved closer she asked, “You ok?”

“She hates me,” he sighed.

Mermista rolled her eyes as she took the final step, eliminating any space between them as she pressed their sides together. “She doesn’t hate you.”           

“Of course she does, I was her best friend and I just left after -...” he couldn’t even speak of the incident, “It’s all _your_ fault you know.” he tried to joke.

“Yeah I guess,” she shrugged nonchalantly. 

“You know it’s not -”

“Jordan,” Mermista firmly but gently, when she said his given name he always felt a tingle go up his spine. “She may be mad about when you left but everyone knew you were going to eventually. You should probably just talk to her about it and you’ll see that she has forgiven you.”

“How do you know?” his head hung as though it was difficult to lift it.

“I may not have seen her in ten years, but I know she’s still a softy.”

Sea Hawk chuckled at that before turning and leaning down to hug Mermista. She wrapped her own arms with the blanket around him as well until it looked like they were one being.

“You know, even though I was only thirteen -”

“You were twelve.”

“Even though I was only twelve at the time, I knew I’d follow you anywhere Mermista,” Sea Hawk pulled up slightly to kiss her forehead.

“Ewwww-ah,” Mermista groaned, even as her cheeks burned.

“Why must you ruin it?”

 

Behind them, they were unaware of the figure that listened from behind the main mast.

 

~ ~ ~

 

Glimmer awoke slowly this time. She found that she slept better this night even with Adora’s constant moving around. She also found that she grateful for the padded hammock to be stretched out so that the pair weren’t crushed against each other all night.

“Good morning~,” she heard someone sing above her. Looking up she found Bow leaning over the edge of his hammock, smiling at the pair happily.

“Bow!” she hissed. As if on cue, Adora let out a sigh as she adjusted, pulling Glimmer tighter into her chest.   

“Aw, I didn’t know you were the little spoon,” Bow teased.

“ _Shut up_!” Glimmer seethed as her cheeks turned bright red. If she wasn’t saving her powers for an emergency, she would’ve shot some energy to flip over his hammock.

 

Just like yesterday, breakfast was called somewhere in the lower deck. They found that Mermista and Sea Hawk were already gone, so they went to get dressed again but found a change of clothes left for them. Adora held up her new shirt, looking over at Bow and Glimmer in panic.

“Oh shit.”

“Maybe they didn’t wash it yet? I mean no one’s at our door trying to kill you,” Bow said, trying to optimistic even as his voice cracked in fear.

“Maybe I can get it before they do wash it!” Adora cried, quickly pulling on the pair of pants and a red tank top left for her.

“Adora wait -!” Glimmer cried as she dressed herself quickly in a pair of shorts, a long sleeve purple shirt and a black vest over it. Bow took a second to admire the style of whoever left him his clothes; a white crop top with black pants and golden accents.

 

Adora rushed to where she thought the washroom would be but ended up in the dining hall. Someone pointed her out, causing the crowd to turn their heads to see her in waves. One man, almost as large as Aicher came up to her and asked in a thundering voice, “You use to be a Horde soldier?”

“Uh… yeah, yes. B-But I’m not anymore-!” before Adora could finish the large man smiled at her and picked her up, easily setting her on his shoulders.

“Renewal!” he cried, as he punched a fist in the air.

“Renewal!” they echoed back, cheering loudly.

“Put her down!” Glimmer cried, energy sparkles gathering at her hands, Bow beside her with an arrow at the ready.

“Reif! What is the meaning of this? Stand down!” Tempestia ordered Glimmer and Bow, stepping between them and her large crewman.

“Sorry cap’in, is just that we found out  Adora was given a second chance.”

“What’d you mean?” she asked as he set the blonde down while Glimmer and Bow relaxed; putting their weapons away once seeing that the pirate crew was strangely fine with Adora’s past.

“She was a Horde soldier cap’in!” someone else sounded off. Tempestia turned to Adora, tilted her head to the side.

“Is this true?”

 

Adora stole a glance at Glimmer, just wanting to go back to her side before she turned to face the queen of pirates. “Yes, but I left as soon as I found out what they were doing. I didn’t mean -”

“Adora, don’t you know what my crew is made of?” Tempest smiled before turning to them and saying, “Ex-Horde soldiers and renounced criminals, we’re _pirates_ for first one's sake!” There was another cheer given before the captain called, “Aicher, a fest tonight, if you will?”

“Aye Captain!”

“A feast?” Adora echoed. Tempest turned to her and said, “The pirate queens always believed in second chances to those who want to change for the better. You’re not the only one here who had a bad start, Adora. You left the Horde on your own and that deserves to be celebrated.”

 

~ ~ ~

 

Just as promised, Aicher wrung out a good fest in honor of a second chance. Adora found that there were more ex-Horde soldiers than she thought, almost half the crew in fact. She wondered if Hodak was aware of how many defected or if he even cared. She wondered how long she would have to wait until she was free as well, for Shadowweaver to give up on bringing her back. On Catra giving up on her...

Dracia, while glad to see a renewal, was a little annoyed that Aicher really did go all out. They would have to raid a few ships tomorrow to keep supplies above the minimum.

 

Tempestia smiled, drinking some mead between Musa and Mermista. She spotted Sea Hawk making his way back to them after talking to some old friends.

“Sea Hawk,” she planted herself in front of him. Had they not been on a ship, she would have been unmovable like a mountain. “Can I talk to you?” she asked loud enough so only he could hear her but still be drowned out by the drunken sea shanties and laughter around them.

 

He followed her to the topside deck, as always there were some crew members to do the bare minimum but most of the skeleton crew tonight volunteered; mostly due to parties not being their scene and such.

Tempestia scratched her shoulder nervously, unsure how to start this. Something Dracia taught her was how to not articulate her emotions well.

“Look I-” “Tem I-” they said at the same time. They shared an awkward laugh before the pirate queen told him to go first.

“Tem, I just wanted to say that I’m sorry. I should’ve left after your parents' death, you needed me as a friend and I bailed to go with Mermista. So, I _am_ sorry that I left but I can’t apologize for choosing Mermista.”

Clouds gathered over their heads as thunder rumbled lowly. Tempestia wrapped her arms around her midsection before speaking slowly, “I’m not mad that you chose Mista - I mean I was for a while, but mostly I was just upset because you were just gone. It was like losing a brother Hawk, like - shit...” droplets of rain started to drip on the deck as Tempest wiped her eyes.

She swallowed thickly, willing the storm to fade before it got too bad and Musara would have to come up to calm her. “What I’m trying to say is that after ten years, yes it still hurts but I’ve also forgiven you. Plus you make Mermista happy so how could I be mad about that?”

Sea Hawk smiled at the mention of her, his olive-toned cheek took on a pink hue.

“Now that you’re here again, you need to visit more,” she smiled, landing a playful jab to his arm. He let out a laugh before draping his arm over her shoulders as they walked down to the party again. They caught the tail end of the Pirate Queen song;

_“Sailors, fishermen - to your knees!_

_You’re her responsibility while at sea,_

_For she is the Pirate Queen!”_

    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I litterally pumped this out in like seven hours.  
> I gave Sea Hawk a backstory and I don't know why~  
> Also, for his given name I just used his 2018 voice actor's name.


	3. Some people don’t deserve them

“It’s almost been five days guys, if we’re going to get Tempestia to join the alliance we need to do it already. Glimmer has been away from the moonstone rune for too long,” Adora frowned in frustration as said princess fidgeted next to her.

Even though she’s barely used her magic, Glimmer has started to feel drained and she knows that her mother is probably worried about her as well.

 

“Tempest is… stubborn, we just need a few more days,” Sea Hawk said as Mermista rolled her eyes beside him. It would take a near-miracle for her cousin to change her mind.

“Maybe we can convince Musa to help us?” Bow offered.

“Alright, tomorrow we’ll talk to Musara,” Adora devised a plan, working out points and arguments in her head.

 

~ ~ ~

 

After dinner, Tempestia relinquished the wheel to one of the skeleton crew with a grateful smile.

Musa slid down one of her ropes, landing beside the captain. She stood proudly with a bright smile that made Tempestia’s heart flutter. Feeling her cheeks burn, Tempest thanked her lucky stars that it was not only night but for her dark complexion as well.

 

“Evenin’ cap’in,” Musara slurred jokingly, making the shorter woman roll her eyes.

“Lookout,” she retorted, referring to Musa’s position.

“That’s cold Tem-Tem.”

“Don’t call me that,” she groaned as the waves rocked her boat, rippling to the beat of her heart.         

“Ready for bed, o captain my captain?”

“If you weren't a siren I would’ve dropped your ass back to your pitiful rock.”

“You can’t return me without the receipt.”

“I don’t have the receipt since you burned it.”

“Well good luck returning me!” Musara let out a full belly laugh, finally having the last word for once.

 

Tempestia rolled her eyes, letting her relish in the victory as they continued to the captain's cabin. As soon as the door shut, Musa asked seriously, “What are you planning on doing about Mermista and her princess alliance? They’re obviously not going anywhere until you say yes or toss them.”

“Yeah… I thought I was the stubborn one.”   

“I think it’s the blondie that’s trying to out wait you.”

“Well, they can’t stay here for much longer. Both the princess’s need to get back to their runestone soon enough. It’s almost been a week,” the pirate queen said as she changed into her nighttime clothing.

 

She ran like a furnace, which Musara often complained about so she dressed down to the bare basics, a baggy shirt, and underwear.

“How come you don’t a runestone?” Musara asked, slipping into shorts and a long sleeve shirt.

“We were given a small part of the pearl but I don’t need to rely on it like other princesses - it’s over top the door on the outside, remember?”

 

Musa thought for a moment before recalling the detailed design over the top of the captain's double doors. There was a small pearl in the center with small waves and swirling vines coming out the side.

The siren made an ‘ooo’ noise before climbing into bed next to Tempestia. Dracia came into their shared cabin, bidding the girls goodnight as she changed quickly and climbed into her bed across the room from Tempest’s.

 

As they settled for the night, the pirate queen turned to her best friend and asked softly, “Don’t you ever get tired of helping me with my nightmares?”

“Well, bets sleeping on an old hammock,” Musara yawned out a soft chuckle.

“I’m serious Musa.”

The siren opened her monolid eyes slowly as her smile faded. It was rare to see Tempestia, the captain of the Grand Queenship, queen of the Pirates, appear so meek and unsure.

 

“Tempestia,” she said softly, using her full name so serious and earnestly made the queen shiver, “You’re my best friend and I owe you my life and everything you’ve given me here. Helping you with your nightmares is the least I can do for you. I love you Tempest.”

“Love you too Musa,” she smiled, despite the sharp ache in her chest because they didn’t mean it the same way.

 

~ ~ ~

 

_“Tempestia, get back!”_

_A loud boom shook the grand ship -_

_“Mom?”_

_“Run!”_

_Fire stung her nose, stabbing her eyes despite her tears._

_“Stormi don’t -!”_

_Blurred vision looked down at her small shaky hands._

_There was blood everywhere._

_“Don’t touch her!” she heard her father cry._

_Heaps of bodies littered the deck._

_Razor sharp eyes zeroed in on her. She tried to cry._

_“Tempestia!” Dracia screamed._

_Blood splattered._

_Something went flying as Dracia hit the floor._

_They were both was carried back to their home, their ship._

 

~ ~ ~

“ _Tempestia!”_ voices overlapped in her real world and in her dream.

~ ~ ~

 

“What’s happening!? Are we under attack?” Adora cried, hastily pulling on new clothes and grabbing her sword. She had spilled out of Glimmer’s bunk after the first monstrous wave hit the ship, causing it to dip.

Poor Bow had to clutch a pillar the hammocks were tied to so he wasn’t flung out of his bed. Glimmer was clutching the hammock, laying flat as she willed her stomach to keep her food down.

 

Mermista jumped out of bed as soon as Sea Hawk had. He went outside their cabin to see if anyone else had been woken up while the Sailneas princess went to the small window, watching as the waves rose proudly before crashing into the sides of the ship.

She stuck her hands out, trying to stop the waves but the sea didn’t yield to her.

 

As Sea Hawk stumbled back inside their cabin, their eyes met.

“The sea won’t listen!” she growled in frustration.

“It’s Tem,” he cried.

 

~ ~ ~

 

“Musara, control her!” Dracia ordered as she tied her robe around her waist tightly with her one hand.

“I’m trying!” the siren snapped, trying to hold Tempestia still as she thrashed in her sleep. The retired queen whipped open the door, letting in gushed of powerful wind and pelting rain. She slammed the door shut as she barked out orders, marching up the stairs to the wheel.

 

The young captain finally snapped up with a choked gasp, trembling violently like the waters around their ship. She could hear the thunder rumble outside as lightning struck the water at rapid fire. The skeleton crew and then some did their best to stabilize the ship like they’ve had too many times before.

 

Musara pulled her back, wrapping her arms around the pirate queen, petting her short, curly black hair.

“Tempest - Tem calm down, it’s ok. You’re safe, it was just a dream. It was just a dream.”

“No no -no,” Tempestia sobbed into Musa’s chest. She clutched the siren’s arm painfully, more than likely going to leave a bruise.

“Hey, hey Tempestia, listen to my heartbeat. Focus on me.”

Musara gently moved her head so that Tempest’s ear was pressed to her chest.

Trying to focus, Tempestia listened to her heart like she was told too. The young captain counted the powerful drumming while starting to breathe deeply with Musara’s own breath.

Soon everything was buzzed out when Musa started to sing softly. Her chest vibrated while her fingers carded themselves, running through Tempestia’s hair as Musa’s other hand gently rubbed her back.   

_“Good morning beautiful,_

_How was your night?_

_Mine was alright, despite… the world in ruin._

 

_I'll be your light, throughout the night,_

_Until you’re alright,_

_And I'll keep you on my mind, until the sunrise._

 

_Good night beautiful,_

_How was your morning?_

_I'm sorry it's pouring, when I met my, demise._

_I'll keep you on my mind until the sun dies,_

_My sweet, summer sky.”_

 

Now breathing normally, the storm outside raged more gently. Now the thunder growled softly as the vicious rain slowed to gentle taps. The lightning had since stopped as the water calmed to the beat of Tempestia’s heart again.

“I should go take the wheel from gram,” Tempest peeled herself away.

“What? Tem, no. You need to sleep.”

“I’m already up-” the pirate queen pulled her shirt off to put a bra on again.

“Tempestia, stop,” the runaway siren demanded, sitting up on her knees in bed. The captain did stop, turning to look at her, Musa said, “You need to sleep, _please_.”

“I need to check on everyone.”

“Then will you sleep?” Musara asked softly. Tempestia couldn’t help but smile at her and promise that she would.

 

Pulling her boots up, Tempestia walked outside.

“How we looking?” she called.

“No damage cap,” someone reported as the rest of the crew sounded off. She let out a sigh of relief before going to the front of the boat, only to be stopped by someone calling her name. Turning, she found Mermista and her group making their way up the stairs to the top deck.

“What happened?”

“It’s nothing, just a storm. Go back to -”

“Tempest, do you still…?” Sea Hawk began to ask but drifted off. Her steely eyes narrowed as she bit her lip nervously.

“Just... go back to your cabin,” she said weakly. The younger trio listened, hesitantly go back down. Mermista shot Sea Hawk a look before going after her cousin.

“Tem-”

“Just leave it, Mista. _Please_ ,” the captain’s voice broke at the end as she tried to walk quickly.

“No,” Mermista caught up, catching her cousin’s hand pulling her to stop, “Please talk to me Tempestia. I want to help you.”

 

Tempestia stayed frozen. She wanted to yell and scream that Mermista could’ve helped ten years ago, she could’ve helped when Dracia was recovering from losing her arm, she could’ve helped after her parents were killed… but she couldn’t.

That was ridiculous.

It was ridiculous because Mermista was younger than her when it happened. How could she have helped when she was only 10?

 

“Tem?” she called softly.

Without warning, Tempestia turned and slammed herself into her cousin for a bone-crushing hug. Mermista was taken aback for a few moments before she slowly wrapped her arms around Tempest.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t here for you before Tempest,” Mermista whispered.

“Iss ok… I mean I _am_ pretty hard to pin down,” the captain joked lightly.

The cousins went below deck. Since Tempestia’s storm woke some of her crew members, Aicher started on breakfast early.

The pair made themselves some tea and talked quietly.

 

Mermista studied her cousin sitting across from her. Her fingers threaded through her curly dark hair. It was rare to see Tempestia’s hair down. She also noticed the deep sunken bag under her eyes. Her sharp smirk and proud posture usually hid them well but with her mouth sinking, it made the pirate queen look smaller, somehow she looked younger and older at the same time.

A vision of what she looked like when they were 7 and an embodiment of what she would look like if she lived to see 60 like Dracia.

“You can’t control your magic?” Mermista asked softly.

“Only -... only when I’m really emotional and have nightmares,” Tempestia shook her head.

“We can help you,” she reached across the table, resting her hand over her cousin’s. Tempestia slowly lifted her head with a small, grateful smile.

 

“Captain!” a crew member stumbled into the dining area, stopping shortly before bowing quickly to Mermista.

“What is it, Mako?” Aicher and Reif’s son. He was still young and lanky, he grew an inch by the week and the way he ate he would be as large as his fathers’.

“We-We got word on him - Captain Saff.”

Tempestia shot up at the name, nearly sending the whole long bench onto its side.

“You’re sure?” she whispered after a few breaths of silence.

“Yes, intel says he’s just a days ride away.”

“Who’s Captain Saff?” Mermista asked but went ignored as Tempest ordered, “Release all sails, set course -”

“Already done ma’am.”

“Good.”

“Tem, slow down,” Mermista stood up, quickly catching up.

“We should get some rest… it’s nearly dawn.”

“Tempestia -” she scowled, annoyed that she was left in the dark once again and kept getting interrupted as the pirate queen said, “I promise I’ll explain later… I’m sorry for causing the storm Mista.”

The princess of Sailneas still frowned but accepted the apology in order to get some rest.

 

~ ~ ~  

 

Mermista explained to the younger trio that her cousin couldn’t always control her magic when she’s highly emotional.

“The crew is used to it and know how to deal with her storms… I just didn’t know it was still this bad,” Sea Hawk said beside her.

“What’d you mean?” Adora asked carefully, between Bow and a now stable looking Glimmer.

Mermista looked to Sea Hawk, deciding if they should tell them or not.

“It’s… not really my place to say,” Sea Hawk cleared his throat awkwardly.

 

When Tempestia made it back into her cabin, she found Musara was asleep. She smiled a little before it fell like a snowflake. The pirate queen pulled up a chair from the small table in the center of the large cabin. She placed it beside her bed, watching Musra sleep peacefully. She didn’t need to be woken up again by the captain.

 

The cabin door opened again an hour or so later, letting in Dracia. The retired queen looked to granddaughter without a word as she unlaced her boots and peeled off her drenched clothing. She took a quick hot shower before crawling back into bed.

 

Even though the waves and thunderstorm had stopped, the rain still persisted, causing them to shut the lower deck door to stop water from getting in.

Tempestia sobbed into her hand until she gave herself a skull-splitting headache as snot and tears smeared across her cheeks.

The morning sun started to peek through the large, iron-framed windows. Tempestia put the chair back, heading to the bathroom to freshen up. She cleaned her face off until her skin was raw. She placed her palms against the cool porcelain, leaning heavily as her head bowed just as deeply.

“Tem?” a soft voice came beside her. She turned to see Musara wrapped in a throw blanket, her mohawk was plastered to her head in some places and sticking up in other.

“Hey Mu.”

“You never came back,” she frowned, her bloodshot eyes drooped as she slowly moved closer, wrapping her arms around Tempestia. One side of the blanket fell making her shiver before the captain turned to hug her back, lifting the blanket back up.

“I did, I just didn’t get back into bed.”

“Did you sleep?”

Tempestia gnawed on the inside of her cheek, she knew that if she lied Musara would be able to tell. “Not really no.”

“Tempestia,” she said in a scolding manner but didn’t move away. Said queen just stood there, holding the siren.

 

~ ~ ~

 

It was only a few hours later that the rest of the crew were awake once again. They were glad to see that the rain was gone but kept a wary eye on the restless waves below. After serving beside Tempestia for years, they developed an eye for being able to tell which waves from natural and from the ocean and which were remnants from their captain.

Tempestia stayed at the wheel diligently for the entirety of their ride. Dracia and Musara both had to bring her food and force her to eat since she refused to pull herself away from the wheel.

“So, you gonna tell me what’s going on?” Mermista asked just before dinner.

Tempestia glanced back at the horizon before turning to answer, “Guess now I should finally tell about Captain Saff?”

“He killed your parents,” Mermista crossed her arms over her chest, leaning back on the handrail.

“Well aren't you perspective.”

“Not that hard to figure out,” Mermista shrugged. A heavy silence hung over them before the Sailneas princess asked, “What do you plan on doing when you get him?”

Tempestia said nothing, keeping her steely blue eyes to the horizon in front of them. Mermista kept a wary copper eye on the horizon behind them with thunder clouds chasing after them.

 

~ ~ ~

 

“Ship ahoy!” Musara yelled from her nest before slipping down the rope, landing gracefully next to Tempest. “Are you sure about this, Tem?”

The captain didn’t respond to the siren and instead ordered, “All hands on deck! Prepare the cannons!”

Tempestia had her crew lift the sails so they slowed down until they were within shooting range of the ship. It had the Horde symbol waving high. The Grand Queen Ship crew wasted no time in pointing their cannon’s, firing on command.

 

Adora quickly changed into She-Ra as the Horde ship fired back. They missed most of the ship but still caused debris to fly. She-Ra grabbed Bow and Glimmer, shielding them from falling splinters and ropes that rained down.

Sea Hawk, having the same idea, tackled Mermista, using his own body to shield her.

“Fire!” Tempestia bellowed, waving her sword for good measure since the blasts from the cannons rendered some of their ears useless for now.

 

The boat shook from the full force as the pirate queen nodded to one of her crew members waiting on standby. As they clipped the side of the Horde ship, large blades deployed from their side, hooking into the enemy ship.

“Should she be doing this!?” Bow screamed, watching as the pirate crew jumped, swung or charged across boards to raid the enemy ship.

“Should I help?” Adora asked. She knew that the Horde was evil, but she’s never attacked them first… not like this. It didn't feel right.

 

Some Horde soldiers pushed back, boarding the Grand Queenship. Tempest marched down the steps, her sword at the ready. One soldier ran at her, in a quick motion Tempestia sliced his chest. She grabbed the other by the collar of his shirt with bared teeth.

“Where is Saff?”

“I’ll never tell you!” Not wasting her time, Tempestia stabbed his chest, making Glimmer and Bow cry out.

“Tempestia!” She-Ra stood up.

“This doesn’t concern you She-Ra,” the captain said, stalking across the plank to board the overrun enemy ship. Mermista shoved Sea Hawk off her, bolting to catch up to her cousin. She left the younger trio and Hawk to follow her across as well.

 

“Tempest, stop!” Mermista cried. She went ignored as the pirate queen studied the remaining Horde soldiers. Two crew members moved to act as gates, keeping them back.

Glimmer swallowed thickly, forcing herself to not look at the scattered bodies on the deck. Pools or crimson rolled down the ship’s drains, mixing with the sea. The Brightmoon princess gripped Adora’s hand tightly as Mermista broke through crew members, grabbing Tempest’s hand.

“You don’t have to do this Tem.”

“I know I don’t.”

“I thought the pirate queen was all about second chances?” Mermista frowned.

“...Some people don’t deserve them.”

 

She turned back to the still alive hostages and demanded in a low, thunderous voice.

“Which one of you is Saff?”

One man stood, his eyes a sharp and piercing as Tempestia remembers.

“So, you’ve finally caught up.”

The closest crewmember shoved him forward until he was kneeling before Tempest. Thunder gathered over their heads, lightening threatening to strike as wind whipped around them. Saff wheezed before he coughed sprinkles of blood on the deck, clearly wounded from a scuffle.         

“Killing me w- won’t bring your mother or father back... little princess,” he rasped as blood dripped from his crimson outlined lips.

“I know it won’t,” Tempestia said simply. Saff’s eyes widened, he opened his mouth to say more but a new slice across his neck cut him off. As blood gushed from his throat, splattering her boots, she sheathed her sword while stating, “and I am the Pirate _Queen_.”

 

Tempestia let out a shaky breath, tears gathering in the corner of her eyes as her throat squeezed tightly. She sent a prayer to her parents, hoping that they could rest in peace now, along with her dreams.  

 

Quickly composing herself, the captain turned the Horde soldiers still bound and said, “As for the rest of you, you can come with me and get a second chance under my command and prove you deserve renewal. Or you can stay here and hope that lord Hodak will consider saving you.”

A fair amount of soldiers stood to pledge their loyalty to her, even as a few argued with their crewmates.

“A fair warning, should you attempt to tarnish your second chance and kill me, I will personally deliver you back to Hodak in pieces. Maybe Shadow-weaver can put you back together so you can plead your case to him.”

 

~ ~ ~

 

“You’re not worried about the new Horde members trying to kill you?” Bow asked, watching as the new members were served food. Some crew members, the more hopeful ones were cheering about more renewals, seeing it as another party already. Others knew to wait a while before celebrating.  

“Of course I am, I’m not stupid,” Tempestia took a bite of their newly raided food, thanks to Saff’s ship that now rested at the bottom of the sea.

“There have been many attempts on every pirate queen’s life which is why we only allow one more chance.”

Mermista frowned at that but said nothing, even as her cousin caught the disapproving scowl.

 

Almost everyone was done with their meals before making last-minute rounds on the deck. Aicher and a few others showed the new crew members where their cabins would be and gave them new clothing.

Tempest found her cousin topside, leaning on the side railing.

“So, you hate me now?” Tempestia asked, going over to lean on the rail next to Mermista.

“I don’t hate you Tem… I just don’t understand you.”

“I get that a lot.”

“I’m serious,” Mermista turned to face the captain, “How can you kill someone so easily?”

Tempestia’s teasing smile fell as she said, “It’s not easy Mista, it never is. But this is war.”

The Sailneas princess shook her head, unsure of how to respond.

“Look you may never understand, but I’m the one who has to live with what I do.”

 

“Tempestia!” the pair turned to see who cried her name. It was one of the new crewmembers.

“You- You killed him! You killed my best friend!” she whipped out a knife before charging at the pirate queen. Mermista moved to use the sea but was suddenly pushed away as Tempestia tripped the Horde soldier, flipping her over until she was hanging over the side of the ship, clinging to Tempest’s hand.

“I told you, you only get one shot at renewal.”

“No - no please-!”

A soft splash sounded off under them before there was an even softer one a few moments later. Mermista quickly got up to see that a spare life preserve had been thrown.

“Why did you-?” she started to ask but stopped herself.

“We’ll be arriving at Sailneas tomorrow, try not to use all your power till then cous,” Tempestia smiled.   

 

~ ~ ~

 

“Why are we at Sailneas? Tempestia hasn't joined us yet,” Adora frowned as they stood on deck, watching as the ship docked at the furthest dock they had.

Just like she promised, Tempestia brought the group back to Sailneas before lunch. Some of Mermista’s servants and guards rolled out a moveable staircase, made specially for when the Grand Queen ship docked. Once locking it into place, Mermista turned to her cousin, not sure what to say.

“This isn’t goodbye Mista… I’m sure I’ll see you guys next time there’s a battle.”

“So you are joining the princess alliance?” Glimmer asked hopefully.

“Yeah, I may as well… if you guys are desperate enough to stay with me for a week,” she let out a barking laugh.    

 

Adora, Glimmer and Bow said their goodbye’s, waving to Musa and Aicher before walking down the steps. Sea Hawk turned to salute Dracia before hugging Musara.

“You take care of her,” he whispered.

“I always do,” she smiled as they pulled apart.

 

Hawk turned to Tempest with a smile, leaning down to hug her as well.

“You remember your promise?” she asked, referring to him visiting.

“Of course, and I’m sure I’ll be seeing you during princess meetings.”

“And in the heat of battle.”

“What sea shanties we will have!” he cried before moving for Mermista.

The princess of Sailneas looked at the floor with her arms guarding her stomach.

“You -... stay out of trouble Tem.”

The Pirate queen let out another laugh, softer this time before she reached up to hug her cousin.

“I’ll see you Later Mermista,” she promised.  

     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end, I made up the song in the middle, it's from one of my original stories just so you guys know. Comments are always welcome so, I hope you guys enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write a story with my She-Ra OC and this happened.  
> This shouldn't be longer than a few chapters so thank you for reading!  
> Check me out or message me on tumblr [ @ironwolf-gone ](https://ironwolf-gone.tumblr.com)


End file.
